Various efforts have been made to improve the performances of wireless communications, such as data rate, latency, reliability, mobility and etc., for the next generation (e.g., 5G) wireless communication networks. Among the goals, the next generation wireless communication networks are expected to provide high reliability for ultra-reliable low latency communication (URLLC) service while under strict latency requirements.
Although according to the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Technical Report (TR) 38.804, PDCP PDU Duplication under carrier aggregation (CA), dual-connectivity (DC), and multi-connectivity (MC) operations will be supported for Data Radio Bearers (DRBs) and Signaling Radio Bearers (SRBs), the details on how to apply PDCP PDU duplication (e.g., uplink and downlink Duplications) have not been extensively discussed.
Thus, there is a need in the art for efficient systems, devices, and methods for PDCP PDU duplication.